100 Faces of Roy Mustang
by Firefly264
Summary: 100 drabbles and oneshots about the one and only Flame. Because he's so often out of character, as hard as we authors may try, and that is such a shame. Because even 108 chapters, 51/64 episodes and 2 movies later, we still haven't seen past all his masks. Because I'm crazy, and I can. Title subject to change, updates every Friday. I own nothing. Themes by LooLa on DeviantArt.
1. Beginning

**Yes! Finally, this is done and ready to post!**

**Yeah, so, I'm excited, (hopefully) you're excited- we're all ready for this! I'm gonna shut up now, but look to the bottom for some Important Notices.**

** Even though most of these are pretty short, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**1) Beginning **

In the beginning, there was an office. It sat unused, empty, cold and lifeless as life went on beyond its locked maple doors.

And then, one day, its doors opened, and in stepped a young man. Dark eyes scanned the room with mild interest, a tired smirk twisting his lips ever so lightly. _Yes, this would do quite nicely._ Five small desks and a sixth larger one that sat in front of a large window, giving a nice view of the parade grounds outside. Five subordinates; a perfectly crafted, hand-selected team of specialists in their respective fields, a team that would help him straight to the top.

But for now, he'd start at the beginning.

* * *

**See? Tiny. But, that's the point of this challenge (to myself), because I usually tend to ramble on and on (as shown in many of my author's notes as well).**

******So, as said in the title, _and_ the summary, _and_ in my profile (where the promise of this story has been sitting and waiting forever), this is my take on the 100 themes challenge by LooLa on DeviantArt. Every one of these has been agonized over and rewritten and brainstormed until I was brain-dead, and all of them, of course, center around our favorite Flame Colonel.**

******Now for the important stuff. **

1. There will be absolutely NO YAOI of ANY KIND, in any of these one shots. ESPECIALLY not RoyEd. The relationship those two have is so complex- part father/son, brother/brother, and part commander/subordinate- and they have a complete lack of respect for each other (or at least, that's what they say/show most of the time) that somehow never crosses the line of 'too far' and doesn't completely ruin their dysfunctional little almost-friendship. I've never seen anything like this before in _anything_, and personally I think adding romance into all of that detracts. Some people may think otherwise, and I really don't care. I won't diss your ship if you don't diss mine. I'm willing to keep an open mind on these things (in fact, I'll even read the occasional RoyEd story, as long as the pairing isn't overpowering. I like to focus on plot more anyways, most of the time), and there are some well-written yaoi fics out there. Just don't expect anything like that here.******  
**

2. I use Roy Mustang's backstory as stated in the manga, because they never really go into in the first anime (or Brotherhood, sadly), and it's _so interesting_. It's so well thought out, and I think knowing his past definitely adds yet another dimension to Roy's character. I'd recommend looking it up, or better yet, reading the manga itself, to better understand a number of drabbles to come.

3. Actually, I tend to use a lot of elements from the manga, even for the anime-verse ones. Things like the existence/influence of Xing, the Briggs Mountains/Northern Wall (and Olivier Armstrong xD), and Xerxes (though obviously that won't play the same part in anime-verse). No real major influences, though. This is more if you don't have any idea about anything in manga/Brotherhood-verse, and are wondering what exactly I'm talking about. Yes, I like to preach the manga's supremacy in a lot of ways, but I absolutely love both anime, so don't judge!

******And, that's about it. Apologies for the length, but I figured it'd be best to get this out of the way now. Individual chapters may have additional warnings (spoilers, rating change, etc.) so please do read at least that much of the author's notes. Other than that, happy Easter weekend, people (I start school again Tuesday *cries*).**

******See you next Friday!**


	2. Obsession

**Meh. Had a crappy week. Here's the new chapter. **

**Warnings: None**

**Timeline: None**

* * *

**2) Obsession **

It was widely acknowledged around Eastern Command that the Flame Colonel could be somewhat... _obsessive_ when it came to his office. It made sense, really, for someone so obviously career-oriented to want to remain in top form. The brass in Central _had_ been stepping up the number of inspections lately.

But this was absolutely ridiculous.

"Uhh... Colonel?" Roy half-turned from his perch on his desk chair. Havoc stood awkwardly in the doorway, a small stack of paperwork under one arm.

"Oh yeah, just set those on the desk." He waved the man away as he turned back to the window. _Damn it, another spot!_

* * *

**A sad attempt at humor, I'll admit. These get better later, I hope.  
**


	3. Company

**A slightly longer one this week. Here ya go!  
**

**Warnings: None.  
**

**Timeline: Post-series (manga/Brotherhood)  
**

* * *

**3) Company**

The ringing of the doorbell immediately set the two dogs on alert, barking once at the door before being silenced by their owner.

"Roy, can you get the door?" Riza called. The man in question popped out of the bedroom, straightening his collar as he opened the front door.

"Heya, Bastard!" Ed greeted, earning an elbow to the ribs from Winry. "Ow! It was a joke, Win!"

"Boss!" Havoc swung an arm around Roy's shoulders. "Good to see ya! Man, you gotta stop by East City more often, it's so _boring_ now." The others greeted him in their own ways, even with eleven-year-old Elysia offering him the apple pie she and Winry had made earlier that day. Alphonse had come along with Mei Chang, having caught the express train from Xing to East City, then to Central just the day before.

Riza came out of the bedroom a moment later in a lovely green silk dress that Roy had bought her for the occasion- he could afford to spoil her now, as much as she complained about the excess pampering- and greeted the guests herself, smiling as Rebecca grabbed her friend's wrist to get a closer look at the ring on her finger, squealing. There was a round of congratulations before the group started dinner.

Those yearly dinners at the Fuhrer's house were crazy, but Roy couldn't have asked for a better team to share them with.

* * *

**I hate endings, with a burning passion. Hopefully this one isn't too bad.**

**Thanks to **Mary Sue, Dfire, TheWalkingGnome, **and** lotrprincess **for reviewing!**** You're all too kind, really! *blushes***

**lotrprincess: yes, I have! She explains their relationship pretty perfectly, so I kind of borrowed her explanation. *sheepish*. And (if we're both thinking of episode 37) then yes, I was very much inspired by that. Oh Havoc, silly silly Havoc. Expect more from him later on!**


	4. Dreams

**I don't like this one. It's okay, I guess; it gets my point across. But I think I could have done better.  
**

**Warnings: None. (spoiler-ish if you don't know who Roy's alchemy teacher was)  
**

**Timeline: None.  
**

* * *

**4) Dreams**

When Roy Mustang was a child, he dreamed that one day he'd be a soldier, and he'd help people.

When he was teenager, he didn't have time for dreams. No, he had to study. Master Hawkeye was a veritable slave-driver.

When he was a young man, his dreams became a nightmare. He passed the State Alchemy exam, and then was shipped straight out to Ishval. How was this helping people? How was _this_ best for his country? _Hypocrite_, he told himself. _Some hero, some soldier_.

Now Roy Mustang has only one dream: he _will_ become Fuhrer, no matter what the cost, and he'll finally become what he'd always aspired to be; a soldier, serving his country as best he could.

* * *

***sigh* oh well. I tried, at least. See ya next week.  
**


	5. Pirate

**I don't regret admitting that this was my first thought when I saw that eyepatch. **

**Warnings: Mini-spoilers for the end of the first series and I guess the movie.  
**

**Timeline: Post-anime  
**

* * *

**5) Pirate**

Shifting in his seat as he scrawled his signature again, Roy looked up once. Breda ducked his head quickly, but Roy caught that flicker of movement.

"Is something the matter, Lieutenant?" he questioned.

The man looked back at him sheepishly. "No, sir," he said. Havoc looked at his friend, amused. He knew what the other man had been thinking. "But, has anyone ever tell you that you look kind of like a pirate with that eyepatch?" he sniggered at the perturbed expression on his superiors face. A _pirate_?

* * *

**Don't hate the length- remember, I'm challenging myself to make these short (but there are some massive ones mixed in later on).  
**

**Thanks to **Mary Sue Again** for reviewing the last chapter! **


	6. Passions

**I have this theory that Mustang is useless in the kitchen. Thus, this chapter was born.  
**

**Warnings: Silliness and gratuitous Roy dorkiness  
**

**Timeline: None  
**

* * *

**6) Passions**

Roy Mustang was passionate about many things; his career, his alchemy, and, yes, his dates. And he was good at all of them, too. It wasn't fair, some would think, for someone to be _that good_ at _everything_.

Obviously they had never seen Roy Mustang cook.

"What did you do to the kitchen?" Riza said, more frustrated than surprised at her superior's lack of skill.

"I thought it would be nice to have a home-cooked meal instead of takeaway for once," he defended, though he looked around forlornly at his charred stovetop and somehow water-stained ceiling. He specialized at starting fires, not putting them out!

Riza looked on with disapproval, though she couldn't quite keep away the smile playing around her lips. Sighing, she shook her head and grabbed the phone off the wall.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked.

"Ordering Xingese. I'd rather you _didn't_ destroy the rest of the kitchen tonight."

* * *

**Definitely longer than the last one. It amuses me, thinking about how exasperated Riza must get on a regular basis. **

**Thanks to **TheWalkingGnome** and **lotrprincess** for reviewing!**


	7. The First Time

**Here have this *sets down chapter and runs*  
**

**Warnings: Implied sexy-times (I'm too scared to write actual lemons -_-')  
**

**Timeline: None  
**

* * *

**7) The First Time**

"_...Wow..._"

Riza laughed lightly as she rolled away from him, trailing one hand across his bare chest.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. Wow, and _thank you_." Those last two words were whispered huskily as he turned on his side and pressed a hand to her back, pulling her close and kissing her lightly.

"_Roy_..."

* * *

**Teeny-tiny once again. I'm rather proud of it though. **

**Thanks to **Dfire** and **lotrprincess** for reviewing.**

Dfire**: Don't worry, I'm sure it will come up eventually... *hint hint***


	8. Opposites

**Kind of my brOTP; here ya go!  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Timeline: None really- references to pre-series military academy stuff  
**

* * *

**8) Opposites**

It was a wonder, sometimes, that the two were even friends. Their personalities were so _different_ at first glance, that the apparent friendship between the two left others puzzled, confused at the enigma that was Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes.

But if you were to look a little closer, dig a little deeper, you'd find that they weren't such opposites as they seemed. Mustang had as much of a prankish, devilish streak as Hughes (there was a reason that he tended to avoid that one bar in East City- he stands by the fact that it was _all Maes' fault_); and Maes was just as cool a head in the midst of a crisis.

They had begun as rivals; now they stood beside each other as equals. Friends. _Brothers_.

* * *

**If you've seen the OVA Yet Another Man's Battlefield, then you should get the reference in the last line. And if you haven't- GO WATCH ALL THE OVA'S RIGHT NOW.  
**

**Thanks to**lotrprincess**,** Dfire**, and** P'Phantomhive** for reviewing.**

Dfire**: Good to know I'm not the only one who reacts to certain updates like that *derp*  
**

lotrprincess**: They're my OTP of everything; I wish we'd seen more of them post-series.**

P'Phantomhive**: Love you're name! Thank you, bby!**


	9. Growing Up

**In case you couldn't tell, I adore Parental!Roy. Expect lots of it!  
**

**Warnings: Nope  
**

**Timeline: Nada  
**

* * *

**9) Growing Up**

Roy didn't think he'd laughed that hard in a long time, after Edward's voice cracked in the middle of one of his infamous 'short rants'.

"Finally growing up, eh, Fullmetal? Now, if only your height would catch up." Ed glared rather eloquently at him- though the effect was rather nulled by how bright red he was turning- but refused to open his mouth again as he stormed out.

Roy sat back with a chuckle, an amused smirk still on his face. Inside, though, he was wearing a real smile. The kid really _was_ growing up.

* * *

**Simple, _short_, and warm 'n fuzzy. Once again, I hate ending things.  
**

**Thanks to **lotrprincess**,** Dfire**, and** TheWalkingGnome** for reviewing.**


	10. Drowning

**Sort of a late update, apologies. I have a crapload of work to do, and school ends in about two weeks. But I might be posting something _other_ than this in the next little while (le gasp!), if I can find the time/motivation. So if you like BBC Sherlock, there might be something for you very soon!  
**

**Warnings: Heavy dose of angst, spoilers for who killed the Rockbells.  
**

**Timeline: Anime verse; mid- to late-series  
**

* * *

**10) Drowning **

He knew that the others were speaking- Fullmetal was shouting, Alphonse barely holding him back; Pinako Rockbell stood mutely back against the wall, though her expression was angry. But all he could see was her. Her, Winry Rockbell, who looked just like the doctors, just like her parents.

It was like he was drowning in those eyes, just as blue as her mother's. Wide eyes, innocent, and yet so full of _pain_. Slowly, though, they went grey, and he was frozen out. But her words still left him gasping for air.

"You-"she whispered faintly. "_You_ killed my mom and dad?"

* * *

**I'm not even going to deny it- I love angst like nothing else.  
**

lotrprincess**: Oh, I absolutely adore that story! Thanks for the review!**

Dfire**: You're too kind, really *blushes* There's definitely more where that came from, dearie!**


	11. Rejected

***gasp* a reasonably sized update? What is this witchcraft?! ...Yeah. So, a longer one this week, woo! As soon as I saw the ending credits for ep. 64, I knew I would have to write something like this eventually.  
**

**Warnings: Mild post-series spoilers, general silliness, and dorky Mustang (as per usual, ^_^)  
**

**Timeline: Post Brotherhood  
**

* * *

**11) Rejection**

The office was busy. Not that there was anything unusual about this, especially since the team had returned from overseeing the Ishval restoration. Once again, Roy Mustang and his loyal team were placed at Eastern Command Center, though the once-Colonel was now a Brigadier General and as such was the highest ranking officer in the East.

So, life went on, with the occasional hurricane (aka one of the Elrics, though these visits were beginning to grow less frequent) passing through along with the other crazy day-to-day occurrences on base to mix things up. Luckily, though, nothing too extreme had happened in the three or so years since the Promised Day. Until...

"Morning." with a nod to his team, Mustang began walking into his office, only to stop when he noticed that the entire office had frozen in its tracks. "What?"

"Uh... Boss? What exactly is that? On your face?" a silly smirk crossed Roy's face as he took in his team's reaction.

"A mustache. Surely you've seen one before." He drawled, and then chuckled to himself. "I thought it made me look more distinguished." Fuery was making a strange choking noise, and was it just him or did Havoc look a _little_ too red in the face?

As luck would have it, Riza entered just then, stopping confused in the door at the scene. Roy looked at her with glee. Surely she wouldn't turn on him!

"Sir..." she said when she noticed the rather _distinct_ dark hair on his upper lip.

"Like it?" again with the laughter-disguised-as-coughing-fits from his men, but Roy chose to focus on Riza's reaction.

But, to everyone's surprise, she just moved on, taking her seat at her desk as usual, looking completely nonchalant about the ridiculous facial hair her superior had suddenly grown. Roy frowned at her lack of response. He thought the mustache was a good touch. Ladies liked dashing, distinguished men, right?

"Shave it off, sir." she said finally, tone final.

"But-"Roy wisely shut up as her hand drifted towards her gun and she looked hard into his eyes, speaking with the same no-nonsense voice.

"_Off_."

* * *

**Not even sorry. I don't know how he kept that thing long enough to have that pic taken before Hawkeye made him shave XD  
**

Dfire**: Woah, calm down there! Hopefully this Doom Stache chapter will calm your rage. Enjoy!  
**

lotrprincess**: Yeah, I think they could have done more with it, but honestly there was enough going on already! ****There was actually supposed to be a scene with the two of them at the end of the Shamballa movie. I don't know why they deleted it :/**

TheWalkingGnome**: It was understandable at first, but eventually it almost started to seem petty, especially when he was actually _helping_ them. **

**Thank you for reviewing!**


	12. Anger

**Back to the short chapters. I'm not quite sure about this one (as usual).  
**

**Warnings: None come to mind  
**

**Timeline: None really; I'd place Ed around 12 or 13, just after he gets his certification.  
**

* * *

**12) Anger**

Roy liked to think that he did a pretty good job keeping his emotions in check; and he did, usually. But sometimes things came up- problems arose, or something went wrong- and everything would bubble up, building and pressurizing until he was ready to burst, and all of his troubles, all his anger, would come rushing out in a way that felt so _good_ in the moment, but only led to regret later on.

But the worst was when he lashed out at Fullmetal. No, that wasn't the worst. The worst part was when the kid just stood there and took it, before turning around and leaving, wordlessly. And Roy could almost hear that familiarly obnoxious tone, tempered now with hate; _Bastard_.

* * *

**I don't think Ed really hated Mustang at first; in the '03 show you definitely see a change in how they interact after the Nina incident, but there's never anything like that shown in Brotherhood. With this, it's just after he got into the military and he's pretty freaked out by everything, even if (being Ed) he doesn't show it. He may not particularly _like_ Mustang, but he'd end up kind of relying him out of necessity. But in order to get from that situation to the sometimes hostile way that (at least) Ed acts, there is this. He cooled off after a while, but he's definitely more... angry around the Colonel.  
**

Dfire**: Glad you liked it!  
**

lotrprincess**: ****That's actually really awesome! Headcanon accepted xD.  
Mustang may be the Colonel, but Hawkeye is definitely in charge ;)  
**

**Thank you for reviewing!**


	13. Sea Glass

**Warnings: None come to mind  
**

**Timeline: Pre-series I guess  
**

* * *

**13) Sea Glass**

When he was a kid, Roy's aunt collected pieces of sea glass. They came from all over, from the beaches of Xing to the saltwater lakes of Creta. He remembered sitting behind the counter before the bar opened, polishing them until they gleamed in the lamplight. There was one piece, though, that he paid special care to. Perfectly round and smooth, his aunt said it probably came from the bottom of a beer bottle, but Roy didn't care. It was a beautiful amber colour, and he would polish it until it absolutely shone, holding it up to the light and casting red-gold spots onto the tabletop.

Years later, he still remembered those evenings. Even now he found himself collecting pieces of coloured glass if he could find them. But he never thought he'd see that same amber again.  
Then he saw Riza's eyes.

* * *

***facedesk* Feel free to tell me how I need to work on endings for about a million years. Other than that, I actually enjoyed writing this one, and the next upcoming ones.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love hearing what you guys think! And good to know you all love the parental stuff, because that won't be stopping any time soon ;)  
**

**Until next week!**


	14. Dusk

**Argh, I'm sorry! Terrible updater is terrible. But I'm finally on summer vacation (as of a few days ago, pheew!), so maybe I can get some other pieces besides this one done over the next little while! I definitely have enough half-written crap to work with. I've just been exhausted lately, who knows why. But enough about me, on with the odd introspection crap!**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Timeline: None  
**

* * *

**14) Dusk**

Where most people enjoyed the newness of the sunrise or the vibrancy of the sunset, Roy preferred the uncertain, ever-changing dusk. That odd time between sunset and moonrise, where the sky was painted with just a hint of red and yellow fire and the earth was coated in gray and purple shadows. There was something about it- about the dark, ever-changing shadows against the clouds- that seemed otherworldly. Whenever he could spare a moment, could spend a few seconds just studying the sky as he got ready to leave the office and head home, he could almost lose himself in the swirling patterns and shifting colours.

Dusk was his time, he decided. Uncertain, ever-changing, and never quite showing everything it had.

* * *

**I am the master of poetic purple prose.  
**

ZakuroU:** So many reviews, thanks for that! And being compared to the Doctor in any way would be awesome.  
**

Dfire: **You've been so wonderful with your reviews, don't worry about it! I'm glad that people even like this, the reviews are an... unexpected bonus. Good to hear from you again, though!  
**

lotrprincess:** Don't let Ed hear you say that. I can't promise that I'll be able to hold him back when he's enraged! Maybe I should call in Al... **

**HOLY CRAP GUYS, WHEN DID THIS STORY GET _32 REVIEWS?_ *dies* I can't believe this, it's incredible to me that people keep coming back and reviewing. I love you all, thanks for all the lovely messages and the confidence to keep on posting!**

**I promise to be _on time_ next week, so see ya then!  
**


	15. Fight or Flight

**Still short, but a bit of action this week! **

**Warnings: Light, _light_ language.  
**

**Timeline: None  
**

* * *

**15) Fight or Flight**

_Fight or flight, fight or flight, fight or_-

He was frozen, his mind running through every possible scenario as he faced down the killer in front of him in a silent battle of willpower, which Roy could already tell he was losing. His gloves were gone, one soaked with muddy water and the other torn and tattered almost beyond recognition.

"What's wrong, Colonel?" the other man mocked. "Get a little... _wet?_" damn him, damn him, _damn him_. Roy was stuck, no way out. _Fight it is_.

* * *

**So that's it. Yeah. And remember all that _awesome_ Parental Roy that I said was coming up? Well... turns out that there _isn't_ as much written as I thought, going through the Word file with all these drabbles. But I still have like sixty prompts to finish (because writers block is a b*tch and I've been slacking off), so I'll sneak some in somewhere!  
**

ZakuroU:** You sound just like a girl I go to school with; she's absolutely _obsessed_ with the colour purple (she started a _Purple_ _Club_)! So I guess you're out this week then. Yay!  
**

Dfire: **Ahhhhhhhh, you and your reviews! *huggles* ****  
**

Guest:** Thank you very much, oh mysterious newcomer!  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing. Until next time!**


	16. Skeletons in the Closet

**It's that time again, folks: _UPDATE!_  
**

**Warnings: Lame attempt at humor  
**

**Timeline: Pre-series (sometime during Roy's apprenticeship)  
**

* * *

**16) Skeletons in the Closet**

He knew that his teacher had some secrets, and that the townspeople used the phrase quite often while describing old Berthold Hawkeye. But he never thought that they meant it _literally!_

"_Augh!_" Roy never acknowledged the fact that his- ahem- _manly_ cry of fear was more like a shriek, but he did gain a healthy dose of caution when opening strange doors after 'the incident'.

"Who the hell actually keeps a _skeleton_ in their _closet?_!"

* * *

**Mustang is such a dork, especially as a teenager.  
**

ZakuroU:** Hm. Just the word, eh? Yeah, some words are just fun to say for no reason. Like queue. It's pronounced weirdly and it's British! Heh, wet match...  
**

Dragonfire Alchemist: **So the great Dfire has a name! Nice to meet'cha! *hands cough drops* ****  
**

lotrprincess:** You got me thinking that maybe I should expand on that one, if I get any ideas. Maybe not here, but perhaps a separate oneshot? I'll have to think on that!  
**

**Thank you for your reviews. Until next time!**


	17. Six Feet Under & Tourist

**Okay so here's the deal; I'm leaving for a week-long camp on Sunday, and won't be back until next Saturday. So there will NOT be an update next week. To make up for it, you get two in one this week! And possibly something new when I get back if I can figure out what creativity even is.  
**

**Warnings: angst in the first, spoilers for Hughes.  
**

**Timeline: Mid-series (episode 10/15)  
**

* * *

**17) Six Feet Under**

All his secrets were gone now. Buried away, six feet under, hidden beneath the cold, unforgiving earth. Everything he had, everything he'd shared- his goals, his dreams, his past- was suddenly just _not there_. There had only ever been two people in his life, two people who he could talk to, who he had to protect even as he trusted them to watch his back. Now one had been burned and the other buried.

It was a terrible day for rain.

* * *

**Warnings: None. Silly Roy, fed up Hawkeye.  
**

**Timeline: Uh... None, I guess?**

* * *

**18) Tourist**

It was nice, going on vacation, Roy thought to himself as he stepped off the train to Aquroya. An entire week, to just relax and do nothing. No worries, no cares.

"Sir," Riza sighed. "Did you have to wear the Hawaiian print?"

With a cheeky grin he turned back and winked. "Of course I did."

* * *

**I honestly couldn't think of anything for these prompts. I'm actually rather happy that I'm combining them here; they're even tinier-looking otherwise.  
**

lotrprinces:** AAAAAHHHHHHHH no I don't deserve this! AN ENTIRE LITTLE FICLET THING IN A REVIEW. You honestly made my entire week with that, I squealed when I saw it and laughed the whole way through!  
**

ZakuroU: **Yes, those silly Brits and their 'proper English'. You lucky duck, I would love to go to a Con like that! And whoa, you have a pocket watch? Sweet! ****  
**

Dragonfire Alchemist:** Sure. '_SPECIAL_'. Well, you fit right in around these parts!  
**

**Well I'm getting rushed off the computer, so I must fly! I'll see you all in two weeks time, so enjoy these tiny offerings until then!  
**


	18. Eternity

**I return victorious! After a long, exhausting, and totally amazing week at camp, followed by a rather ill-timed visit from family, I'm just glad to be able to get to the computer. And I have a whole oneshot written up, but I haven't quite finished typing it out yet, so I DID get something done while I wasn't here!  
**

**Warnings: mild angst, Mustang guilt-trips, and Royai (but then again, that's more of a good thing)  
**

**Timeline: None  
**

* * *

**19) Eternity**

He was an idiot, Roy decided with a groan as he stood. A complete moron. How did someone as stupid as he get to become a Colonel, he wondered as he stretched. He had spent nearly two hours in that uncomfortable plastic monstrosity of a chair, waiting, mulling over the doctor's prognosis. _Two bullet wounds and a fractured wrist_, he remembered with a shake of his head.

The hospital room was quiet, but for the steady beeping of the machines and the drip of the IV lines. Sighing, Roy leaned over the only bed, brushing a strand of light blonde hair out of the sleeping figure's face.

"Riza," he said softly in a rather self-deprecating tone. "How long are you going to put up with me?"

"Forever, sir." Roy looked shocked as her sherry eyes fluttered open, still slightly glassy from the medication but focusing on his face with stubborn light. "If that's what it takes, then forever."

* * *

**I honestly love my OTP more than anything sometimes.  
**

**On an unrelated note, is anyone here a fan of BBC Sherlock? Because _the teaser trailer for season three came out today and it's 30 seconds of perfection_. I'm just sitting here in my shock blanket in a dark corner. Also, the twelfth doctor is being revealed on Sunday for all us Whovians! I'm seriously about to die from the excitement.**

lotrprinces:** Well thank you kindly! And omg, don't even get me _started_ on that show; I absolutely adore M*A*S*H to no end. Now yes, go off and write something! I can tell the writing bunnies have hit, and the best thing to do is be productive before they eat your brain! *pictures zombie rabbits chanting story ideas* Hehe, yeaaahhhh...  
**

ZakuroU: **I know right? As painful as it is, I have never managed to cry at that scene! And yes, the wet match- sorry, _Flame Alchemist_ in a city full of water is another thing that I wish I could get some inspiration for.  
I'm going to my first ever convention next weekend, actually! I hope it's half as cool as AVcon sounds, but I doubt they'll have a lot of FMA merchandise... Getting a pair of Ignition gloves sound awesome!  
**

Dragonfire Alchemist:** *huffs* Fine, you can kidnap him for a while, but I'm going to need him back soon! And I know what you mean about not updating. If I hadn't pre-written a ton of these beforehand, updates would take forever ((conveniently forgets about all my abandoned stories)).  
**

hunterbear97: **Why thank you, stranger! I do try!**

**Thank you for all the feedback, and we're almost at 50 reviews! *sighs* but I have to go read Homestuck now. The convention I'm going to with friends is having a panel and I sure as heck don't want to be spoiled! ((If you don't know what Homestuck is, go to _mspaintadventures_ and check it out, it's an amazing web comic!))  
**

**See you all in a week! Be kind, don't take candy from strangers, yadda yadda yadda.**


	19. Vanishing

**Ack, late again. But I have an excuse! I was out at a convention all day yesterday and didn't get home until ten o'clock. Apologies for making you wait, but here's the update!  
**

**Warnings: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SHAMBALLA ENDING. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT.  
**

**Timeline: Directly after the end of COS  
**

* * *

**20) Vanishing**

It wasn't until he was alone- well and truly locked away from the world in one of the not-so-destroyed dorm buildings- that he let himself sink to the floor and break down. Not with tears- there were no shaking sobs or unstoppable shaking- but just an outpouring of emotions, those that he couldn't let slip in public. Cursing, shouting, and punching a few new holes in the wall; he knew the room would be a mess later. No one could see, no one could know, because for all that he was fire, he was still expected to be as cold as ice. _They were gone; it was over._

It was only then that he could finally realize, finally understand, just what it all meant. That was the better part of seven years that he had spent caring for those two boys.

And now all he had left was the last vanishing trace of an automail arm and a red coat, and two tails of light hair that whipped around shoulders and in faces that had seen too much. _His boys._

The Gate... He couldn't destroy it. Not yet. He'd had Armstrong put up a barricade around it, as well as the entrances to the underground city- the same place that Edward left from the first time, the same place where Al was restored, and the same place that took them both away, forever- until he could face it. _Tomorrow_, he thought as he pushed himself up and stumbled through his now-wrecked dorm and into the bathroom, splashing the cold water in his face and shocking the leftover emotions away. _Tomorrow, and then it will be gone._

* * *

**Yay for almost-parental feels! This movie gives me too many freaking emotions.  
**

lotrprincess:** *screams _PETER CAPALDI_ and runs in circles*.  
Ah, Royai, how you pain me so...  
**

ZakuroU: **Thanks, it's nice to relax after a hectic while. And you should definitely check it out if you get the chance, the show is absolutely amazing! ****  
**

Dragonfire Alchemist:** Is that... _Misha Collins?!_ That's probably my favorite Castiel blooper, hehehe. Thank you for returning Hughes, and sure, keep Envy for a bit. It's probably best not to keep them in the same place...  
**

**Well, like I said, the convention was a big success! I'm really happy with how my Kanaya cosplay came out, and I got an FMA pocket watch! Definitely one of the best days this summer. Thank you for the reviews, and see you all (_on time_) next Friday!**


	20. Creative Visualization

**Nothing much to say here, so enjoy!**

**Warnings: Angst  
**

**Timeline: None  
**

* * *

**21) Creative Visualization**

If he focuses and remembers, he can almost picture unmarred, pale skin beneath the ink and scars. Puckered, raw tissue gives way to soft white flesh under his mind's keen eye and he can almost feel the smooth, pristine skin beneath his nimble fingers as she gasps lightly. Scars that would always show in daylight disappeared under the cover of gentle darkness, and together they could almost imagine the shadows and the pain away. She is the tinder to his spark, the kerosene to his flame. She and she alone can both coax him alight and pull him from his own rage and nightmares.

And it is he who is behind every shot fired, every enemy felled. She fights not for her country, not for her home, but for him. Because when she knows he is safe, then maybe she can begin to heal the broken parts of him, as he has done for her.

* * *

**Ta-da.  
**

lotrprincess:** Ack, you made me hurt thinking about it, and I wrote the dang chapter! And it'll be nice to see how they handle the change; the Doctor's been growing steadily younger with each regeneration, so it's a nice twist :)  
**

ZakuroU: **I thought I was the only one who did that! I guess I love seeing my babies in pain...  
**

Dragonfire Alchemist:** I'm rather new to Supernatural, but I love it so much! Noooooo, I forgot about that line and now it hurts. Congrats on Envy not, you know, murdering you in your sleep yet!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews, and see you all next Friday!**


	21. New Growth

**Hey-o!  
**

**Warnings: Hughes being Hughes  
**

**Timeline: pre-series.  
**

* * *

**22) New Growth**

It started with a phone call. Not that such a thing was a rare occurrence- not in that office- but what mattered most was who was on the other end.

"Roy! How's it going, it's been too long- I have the most amazing news!" Roy suppressed a groan at the distinctively hyper-active rush of greetings and exclamations. The thing about Maes Hughes was that he was never, ever serious if he could help it. Sure, when the situation called for it he was an excellent soldier, and the best man you could get for investigations. But take away the whole 'work' variable and he was about as hyper as a two year old with a bucket of candy.

"What is it, Hughes? I'm at work."

"Funnily enough, so am I! But this is so much more important than something so silly," the Lieutenant Colonel resisted the urge to bang his forehead on the desk repeatedly. "You know Gracia- well of course you know Gracia, how could you forget? She's an angel, the perfect woman-"

"Major Hughes," Roy growled into the receiver. "You've interrupted my day for something apparently important, so would you please get to the point?"

"Right. Well, I got home last night and she said she had some great news, but I was dead on my feet- Central's been crazy lately, you should work on getting that transfer and give me a hand," an eye roll from the man on the other end. "SO I didn't even find out until this morning before work; she made the most delicious breakfast, she's a miracle worker I swear-"

"Hughes!"

"Right. Well, I thought you should be the first to know, seeing as how you're the godfather," the grin was evident in the other man's voice, but it took a minute for Roy to process just what his friend had said.

"Godfather- like, for a- what?!" he stammered out, shocked. "Gracia's-"

"Pregnant!" Maes finished with an ecstatic laugh.

Roy sat in stunned silence for a minute straight, before snapping out of it and grinning, congratulating his best friend loudly. Mentally he noted to make time for a visit to Central. But in the back of his mind, he realized what else this would mean.

More pictures and more mid-day phone-calls. Oh goody. Not that he wasn't happy for his friend, but... Oh boy, it was going to be a long nine months.

_And this is only the beginning_, an evil voice at the back of his head whispered.

Roy groaned and slammed his head onto the desk, Maes still babbling cheerily (obliviously) in his ear.

* * *

**I think this is actually one of my favorites in the entire 100 of these.  
**

ZakuroU: **Mathematical? Seems legit. Yay for updating!****  
**

Maggie (Guest):** Oh my gosh, your comment made my week! I'm so glad you liked it!  
**

**Thanks for reviewing, and see you next Friday!**


	22. Flash Flood

**Oh look; late again. Sorry, I was out late yesterday and couldn't get to the computer. To make for it, there's another oneshot that I'll be posting after this, so yay!  
**

**Warnings: none- slight angst (mentions of Ishval)  
**

**Timeline: pre-series AU.  
**

* * *

**23) Flash Flood**

With a low roar, thunder growled across the sky, followed almost immediately by a burst of lightning that lit up the scene before him.

At least half of the small town was out tonight, futilely trying to keep oiled hoods up against the driving wind as they passed sandbags down the line, calling to friends and family so as not to lose them in the heavy rain. The river, swollen from weeks for storms, pushed up against the sandbag barricade, some of which were being overtaken even as the man watched. Sighing and realizing he'd have to do something, he set down the hill, pushing through the crowd. He stopped, though, as two boys in bright yellow coats darted ahead of him, each clutching a small scrap of paper bearing- a transmutation circle?

The children knelt at the base of the barricade, ignoring the shouts of the villagers for them to leave, get out of there, instead nodding once at each other and clapping in unison, planting hands firmly on the arrays. Two stone walls, just higher than the weakened barricade, sprang up from the dirt, managing to hold against the river- for a time at least. They were skilled, the stranger saw, but young, without the power that came from years of training.

Making his own way to the river, he took each boy by the shoulder, startling them as he turned them around.

"Nice try, but you kids shouldn't be out here," he said firmly, before kneeling, pulling his white gloves from his inner coat pocket, and sketching his own, more complex circle in the mud, using the arrays on the back of otherwise useless gloves to harden the ground somewhat by heating and drying it. Then, clapping, he activated it, and his own wall shot up- not large enough to block the entire bank, but supporting the weaker structures. A ragged cheer went up from the crowd as the villagers went back into their lines, building up the barricades as much as they could, though it seemed to be rather unnecessary now.

One man- big, burly; obviously a farmer- came up and shook the stranger's hand with gratitude. "We would have been in trouble if it weren't for you. What's your name?"

"Roy Mustang," he replied, not bothering with his rank. He was off-duty now, on a well-deserved leave. And speaking of vacation... "Is there anywhere I could stay for the night? The trains won't be running in this weather, and it seems I'm stranded."

As it turned out, though, the town was too small to even have its own inn, and it seemed that no one had a spare room, since many farmers and their families who had lived close to the flooded area were staying in town already.

"You might try the Rockbells, though. They're an automail clinic; they've always got a spare room." Nodding his thanks to the other man, he asked for directions, only to be directed to the two boys from earlier, who still stood off to one side, studying Roy's alchemized wall with awe.

When he approached, the shorter- though, by the way he stood in comparison to his brother, the elder- one watched him wide-eyed and awed, his brother doing much the same. "That was so cool! How'd you do that- what kinda circle did'ya use?" Roy would admit it; he blanched at the rapid fire questions from both boys. They were both earnest, studying him keenly- meaning that they saw the circles on the back of his damp gloves, which only led to more questions.

Finally he got a word in edgewise, and managed to ask the way to the Rockbells house.

"Oh, yeah!" said the younger one- Alphonse, was it? "We're staying there too; Granny has some extra beds in the back!"

The two led the way through the storm back up the road, hiking up a slippery, muddy hill before finally the three could make out the lights in the windows of a small yellow house. A sign out front- once Roy could make it out in the blinding rain- read _'Rockbell Automail'_.

The matriarch of the small business was a short, stern-looking woman, puffing hard on an over-sized pipe as she stood in the doorway, obviously expecting them.

"You boys shouldn't have gone out there," she reprimanded as they clambered up the porch steps. "And who's this?" she questioned, turning a somewhat suspicious gaze at Roy.

"Roy Mustang," he introduced himself. "I'm stuck in town at least overnight, with no place to stay, and was directed here." The woman studied him for a moment, then shook her head and beckoned the three sopping alchemists inside.

"There's a spare room in the back- it's usually for recovery purposes but we haven't had too many customers lately, so I suppose you can use it."

Again nodding his thanks, he gratefully shed his soaked overcoat and hung it along with the boy's jackets by the stove. The entire house was warm, with a cozy feel to it; he found himself to be almost comfortable as he was led to the back room. It was nice, at least, to have a place to stay, though now he was beginning to wonder why he had even come this far south in the first place. _Ah_, he reminded himself. _Memories_. Memories that were thick, choking, and ever omnipresent the longer he stayed in Central, surrounded by military and memories of battles fought and won.

He shook himself from his spiralling thoughts abruptly, setting his single bag down hard on the wooden floor as he ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Excuse me," he turned at the quiet voice from behind him. A small blonde girl was at the door, hands clasped in front of her politely. "There's dinner, if you want to eat."

"Thank you," he said gratefully, suddenly aware of the empty feeling in his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a full, solid meal, especially not one that smelled as delicious as the scent wafting in from the kitchen.

The two boys were darting around, the elder with a stack of dishes and the younger setting out cutlery. _Well, they seem to be decent kids_, he thought. _Reckless enough to try to block the river themselves, but the raw talent is obvious_. He found himself contemplating the two's skills even as he happily dug into his food- taking a moment to enjoy the rich flavor, better than anything at the Mess Hall back in Central. The small family seemed quite content to share a meal or a home. After so long a time spent in chaos, the soldier wondered if this was what real peace was like.

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality, Ms. Rockbell," he said gratefully the next morning as he slipped his coat on.

Pipe in hand she waved away his thanks. "It's no problem; besides, you were definitely owed something for barricading the river last night." He nodded once, and was just donning his hat and turning to go when there was the sound of clattered footsteps bolting down the stairs. He turned to see the two Elric boys, each with a bag in hand, rushing to meet him before he left.

"Wait," Edward panted. "We want to come with you!" Alphonse nodded in earnest agreement from behind his sibling.

"You want to what?" Roy asked. Ed snorted.

"You heard me. You're an alchemist, right? Well, Al 'n I need a teacher!"

Mustang scoffed. "_Riiight,_" he drawled. "And what makes you think I'm taking students?"

"Well-"Ed stammered for an answer.

"We want to help people!" Alphonse butted in suddenly. "Please, Mr. Mustang, we want to learn alchemy!"

Roy studied the two for a moment, thinking. The two were determined, that much was obvious. But where Edward was relatively tactless, his brother seemed to be able to express both of their desires accurately enough. And it was an honest reason. _The same one you had in the beginning, the same naïve wish to 'help'_.

He sighed and crouched down in front of the two boys, the elder of whom was staring back at him as if daring him to refuse.

"You kids are obviously talented; most kids wouldn't be able to attempt what you did last night, nor would most be willing." The two looked at him hopefully. "But," he said firmly. "I'm no taking students right now, and it looks like you two have some growing up to do first." He stood and straightened his clothes. Grabbing his suit case, he opened the door. "Come to Central in a few years maybe; then we'll talk." He said this only in passing on his way out, and the two boys were left staring after him.

Three years later, a report came through to the Lieutenant Colonel's desk about two alchemists in the East. Neither names nor the town struck any memories for the man, until he approached the small yellow farm house, to find it housing an armoured soul and a broken boy.

He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he taken the two in when he had the chance.

* * *

**Is it just me, or did I take way to long to get to the point? Eh, I like the writing though, so I'll keep it.  
**

ZakuroU: **Fandom friends are great, aren't they? I'm glad you enjoyed! ****  
**

lotrprincess: **I'm using 'godparent' as a more general term whenever I use it in Fullmetal stories. And it's not as if Amestris has no religions at all; let's just say it's a term from times past.**

Dragonfire Alchemist: **Thank you kindly. No, don't be upset *paps you* You're still awesome!**

DrummerDancer:** The typo has been fixed; I swear I edit these things! Thanks for catching that.  
**

**Look out for the new oneshot. Thanks for reviewing, and see you next Friday!**


	23. Stars

**I hate gym. I hate school. I hate everything. Except, surprisingly, this chapter.  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Timeline: None  
**

* * *

**24) Stars**

Stars. They're nothing but burning masses of hydrogen, suspended in place by their own energy. As bright as they burn, their light in almost nothing, and they give no heat, no warmth. Cold, distant, unfeeling.

In many ways, Roy Mustang is a star. He burns brightly, but he is cold, unreachable. Condescending from his chosen perch above mankind's petty problems. Or, that's how it seems, to those outside his office. The ones who work with him, who take the time that most people don't bother with to try and reach the star that is the Flame Colonel know the truth.

Roy Mustang is not just a star. He is the _sun_.

* * *

ZakuroU: **First day of... spring? You lucky butts. It's September here, which means (*le gasp*) school. The horror.  
Yay, polar bears! Adorable. Politics is for squares, that's what I live by. They're all melodramatic preachers of a governmental apocalypse and crap. Fun...**_**  
**_

lotrprincess: **So much angst, so much regret! I almost feel bad for putting my babby through this... Wait, no I don't! *cackles*****  
**

Dragonfire Alchemist: **There's a kind of sadistic joy in breaking people's feels, huh?  
**

Maggie:** Many thanks, darling!  
**

**If you're interested, I've posted a few more bits and pieces (FMA and a Fullmetal/HP crossover), so check those out if you want. Until next time!  
**


	24. Where No Man Has Gone Before

**After an exhausting week that included Shakespeare, moirails, and gym, I have returned with yet another chapter.  
**

**Warnings: Hughes. Just, Hughes.  
**

**Timeline: Pre-series (think 'academy-era')  
**

* * *

**25) Where No Man Has Gone Before  
**

"Do you ever consider the foot?" Maes asked his unsuspecting roommate one afternoon from where he lay sprawled on the couch.

"Huh?" Roy looked up from his book, blinking owlishly at his friend.

"Think about it," the taller man lifted one foot up above him, flexing his toes thoughtfully. "You can walk on it, stand on it, run on it; all kinds of stuff."

Roy just stared at his roommate.

"I really wonder about your sanity sometimes." was all he said in reply before going back to his studies. But Hughes wouldn't take that for an answer, of course, and stood and walked over the table, snapping the book shut almost on Roy's nose. "Hey!"

"You study too much," he decided. "Come on, we need to do something."

"Like what?" Roy questioned as he stood, resigned to his fate already. He was quite familiar with the crazy schemes his friend could come up with seemingly out of nowhere- he was convinced Maes had some sort of book, filled with these ideas of his.

"I dunno. Something! Aren't you tired of this stupid dorm room yet?" Maes' exuberance was stark contrast to Roy's unamused poker face as he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"I actually like inside."

"That's 'cos you're _boring_," Hughes replied with a wide grin before latching onto Mustang's wrist with a death grip and towing him out the door.

"Ack- where are we going?!" he asked, startled and slightly panicking at the sight of his friend's Cheshire grin.

"Where no man has gone before!" Maes crowed.

Oh good god.

* * *

**If you're wondering just what Hughes has planned, let's just stay it involved an unfortunate General, a few cans of paint, and a swimming pool.**

ZakuroU:**Yeah, I heard. If things get too bad feel free to come to Canada! We make excellent breakfasts. That visual make me laugh; poor Riza, having to put up with the nut.  
**

lotrprincess: **Pfft, it so does! I think you're right, that's quite an accurate analogy. Would that make Hawkeye Mercury? Or maybe Hughes...  
**

Dragonfire Alchemist: **Sevlow's stories hurt me in so many ways. *blushes* *hides head in shirt like a turtle* *hisses* nooooo, no it's just weird, stahp it. No, _YOU'RE _GREAT. ooooh, sick burn.  
**

**If you read 'great' over and over again it starts to seem like it should be 'gree-at' or something.. Weird.  
**


End file.
